This invention relates generally to infusion sets and more particularly to a winged infusion set which is employed to operate in conjunction with patient implantable access ports.
The prior art is replete with a number of devices which essentially includes a cannula or needle. The cannula projects from a cylindrical member and is normally coupled to a tube. The cannula is inserted into an orifice which is associated with a port of an access device which device is directly implanted into the chest or body cavity of a patient. In this manner, the access port protrudes or is positioned on the chest or other area of the patient and has an aperture into which the cannula of the infusion device is inserted. The infusion device via the cannula is coupled to a tubing or other suitable apparatus to enable one to administer drugs or chemotherapy directly into the vascular system of the patient.
In any event, as indicated, the prior art is replete with a number of such devices. The devices of the prior art essentially consist of an elongated tube. The end of the tube has the cannula protruding therefrom. The tube is associated with two flaps or gripping means which are coupled to and protrude from the body of the tube. Essentially, the gripping means enables a practitioner such as a nurse or physician to insert the cannula into the access port associated with the patient. In any event, as one can ascertain, the prior art devices include gripping means which are fairly substantial and which protrude substantially from the surfaces of the device.
When such a device is employed and after cannula insertion, the device and gripping means are usually taped to the body of the patient to hold the cannula and the tubing apparatus in place prior to the administration of such chemicals or other materials.
It is immediately apparent when reviewing the prior art subject matter that the cannula as protruding from the tubular member is positioned in such a manner that it can move or rotate quite freely. Due to this movement, there can be a consequent damaging of the implantable port associated with the patient thus resulting in infection or requiring another operation to remove or replace the same. In a similar manner, the gripping means consists of left and right extensions emanating from the device and when taped to the body of the patient can cause irritation as well as infection due to the fact that these gripping means are utilized by third parties to administer the chemical treatment.
In this manner, various infections can occur and so on. Thus the prior art devices can cause contamination of the surface of the patient's skin as well as providing a relatively high profile and therefore being subject to inadvertent misalignment or inadvertent dislodging. The prior art devices also can be accidentally or inadvertently dislodged because of the location of the needle or cannula with respect to the main body of the infusion device.
Furthermore, the profile of the prior art devices is such that once the prior art device is emplaced, there is required a great deal of taping in order to firmly secure the entire apparatus to the skin of the patient.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an infusion set to be utilized with an implantable access port which infusion set has gripping means which essentially provide a flat profile and which do not in any manner operate to contact the skin of the patient as the cannula associated with the device is emplaced.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an infusion device having a symmetrical central body through which a cannula needle extends from the center of the body. In this manner, providing a centered position prevents rocking of the needle as placing the center of gravity over the top of the access port.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an infusion set which has easy gripping wings to enable easy insertion and removal of the apparatus once emplaced in an implantable port.
It is still a further object of this invention to provide an improved and simple infusion apparatus for utilization with patient implantable access ports.